Chocolate Pops
by vrangr
Summary: What's bothering Lucy in school? Edmund knows that while Peter and Susan are away, it's his job to find out. NOT INCEST. Sibling fluff.


**Author's Note:** As promised, I present to you _Chocolate Pops!_ Whatever those are…heheh :D I hope you enjoy this one.

*******

"Oi, Pevensie!"

"Where'd you get your new playbox, Lucy? Didn't mummy have enough in her little purse for something better?"

"At least her uniform is still in fit condition!"

Lucy's face crumpled in a confused scowl, attempting to conceal the strong urge to cry. She wasn't usually treated so bitterly. Well, at least when Peter was always there to go and pick her up from school. But ever since he had to transfer to a higher level school, which was much farther than his previous, the bullies slowly began to come out, pouncing on their new favorite prey: Lucy Pevensie from Finchley.

_I'm twelve,_ Lucy thought willfully to herself, _I shouldn't cry over something so petty! The Valiant. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant!_

That certainly didn't seem to be true. The girls continued tailing her, giggling and gossiping, "Where's big brother, Lucy? Did we scare him off?"

Lucy bit her lip, _Oh, Peter. Peter! You wouldn't let them say such things about you. But I'm not brave enough to tell them off. Oh, bother it all!_

"Why so quiet, Lulu?" said another voice, "Did your brother take your tongue with him too?"

The girls- if bullies could still be called girls- fell in fits of laughter. Lucy couldn't take it anymore, "Oh, bother you! I haven't done anything wrong, and yet here you are being positively horrid!"

The girls seemed surprised at the retort when one of them spoke up, "Oh, have we struck a nerve, Pevensie? Didn't know you had any!"

Lucy froze and her face turned pale. She remembered from whom she first heard that statement: Edmund. Though that was years ago, it felt strange to hear it from someone else.

"Shut up!" Lucy said loudly, embarrassed at her outburst. The girl began to smirk, "Oh, dear me. Lucy has a foul tongue."

The other girls sneered, "Who would've thought? Who would've thought?"

"The lot of you, just try and call her 'foul-tongued' again."

Everyone, including Lucy, jumped at the sound of a deep, calm yet stern voice. Looking to the side, the girls saw a dark-haired boy, much older than themselves walking over. His eyes were fixed on the others, dark and piercing. He was still in his school uniform and had clearly just been out of class, for he still carried his book bag.

Lucy could have ran to the boy then and there, for he was none other than Edmund, her other older brother. But she was fixed on the spot because she wondered what brought him to her school at all.

**---**_earlier that day_**---**

Edmund tapped his pen thoughtfully on his notebook. Ever since Peter and Susan left for their new boarding schools, he noticed that Lucy would always come out from her school gates looking very upset. Every time Edmund would try to approach her, she would shrug him off and pout. Edmund knew he would never understand a twelve-year old girl, but he couldn't help but feel something in his gut that said he had to try.

_There has to be something that goes on in school, and she's not telling me because I'm not Peter or Susan or anything like them._ Edmund sighed sadly. He wasn't known to be the listener or the comforter of the siblings. He didn't know how to deal with emotional things like that. Bother that. Edmund bit his lip, half thinking, half listening to his Maths lesson, when finally, it came to him, _Lucy likes Chocolate Pops._ _I'm sure I've got enough in my pocket to get her even just enough for a day or two. I need to know what bothers her from school every day._

The bell rang, loud and clear, signaling that classes for the day were finished. The teacher gave his final reminders and formally dismissed his students. Edmund got up after that, and at once made his way down the halls and to the exits. Normally he would head back for the dormitories, but he wanted to get his new plan in action immediately.

Walking out the school gates, Edmund made his way across the street and away from Lucy's school. He walked some more until he came to a small shop called _Sweet Tooth._ Edmund stopped outside the door and bit his lip nervously. He took out his pocket money and counted. _Brilliant!_ Edmund smiled, _Just enough._ Edmund made his way into the store and was greeted by a jolly and quite stout man behind the counter, "Good afternoon there, chap!" he said and winked, "I thought I caught you counting your allowance. Fancy getting something for a special girl?"

Edmund knew what he meant and wanted to make a face. But an image of Lucy ran through his mind and he smiled peacefully, "Actually, yes. She is special."

Edmund walked to one of the shelves where the chocolates were and he thought quietly, _Very special…_

But when Edmund arrived at the gates, he could hardly believe his eyes. There were a group of a girls and Lucy on their way out of school. The girls clearly weren't friends though, because they pointed at Lucy and laughed and giggled and whispered among themselves. One or two even skipped around Lucy, flipping her hair now and then. Lucy remained deathly quiet. Finally, she spun around and retorted something. Edmund broke into a run, stuffing the small pack of chocolates in his book bag so they wouldn't fall. He quickly asked the guard for permission to enter and made his way inside, careful not bump into any of the other students. He slowed to a walk and set his jaw, approaching the girls.

**---**_end_**---**

Lucy watched as the bullies ran away, some just stood rooted to their places and still staring at Edmund, who wasn't paying attention to them anymore. He did not need to say any more than what he had right after he found Lucy being bullied. That was enough. He didn't want to be accused of scaring the wits out of little girls anyway.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Edmund asked worriedly, hoping his presence did not put Lucy in an uncomfortable spot. He stood in one place, waiting for Lucy to approach him at her will. What happened next very much surprised him when she ran to him and said, "Oh, Edmund!"

Edmund bent down to hug his sibling, and he received a tighter one in return. Lucy buried her head in his chest, "Thank the Lion you came. I couldn't stand any more of it, Ed!"

"Hush, Lu," Edmund said gently and he pulled away, "Are you all right?"

Lucy nodded, still pouting. But her eyes met his with so much happiness in them. Edmund understood that she didn't have anything to say at the moment, so he broke the silence, "Come on. Walk with me to the park and we can talk."

Lucy nodded and allowed herself to be ushered out of the school gates by her brother.

Later, Lucy found herself sitting cross-legged on the grass and under the shade of a tree while Edmund sat across from her, "Were they the ones bothering you since Pete and Su left?"

Lucy nodded and kept her eyes on the blades of grass, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ed."

Edmund didn't say anything.

"I suppose, I just didn't see you as someone who'd understand."

Edmund felt a bit hurt by those words, but it was true. He never made any real efforts to understand his siblings until today. Lucy noticed his change of expression, "Oh, Edmund, don't feel bad," she said pleadingly, "I didn't mean it like that."

Edmund smiled. Lucy was always the peacemaker, trying to make everyone feel warm and accepted, "No matter, Lu. I understand that. I'm sorry I never really made any efforts."

Lucy smiled back and gave her big brother a hug, "How good of you to have come and picked me up, Ed."

Edmund hugged her back. He remembered the first time he shared a hug like this with Lucy. It was back in Narnia, after he had been found by Oreius and taken back to Aslan's Camp from the Witch. His siblings had forgiven them then, for being a traitor, and Lucy was the first among the three, and the most excited to see him safe and all right. She was also the first one to hug him, to shed her tears and to stand on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Edmund rocked his little sister back and forth gently and said in her ear, "I have something for you, Lu."

Lucy pulled away with a bright smile on her face, "What for, Edmund?"

Edmund laughed, "I don't need an occasion to give something to my sister, do I?"

Edmund took his book bag, which was lying just beside him, and brought out the bag of candy. Lucy grinned, "Oh, Edmund, you know my favorites!"

Edmund chuckled and watched as Lucy looked inside the bag, her eyes looked up and met his, "Would you like to share some with me?" she asked.

Edmund smiled and beckoned Lucy to sit on his lap. Lucy had a small frame, after all. She wasn't very heavy. Lucy popped a chocolate in her mouth and gave one to Edmund, and while the siblings sat and ate, Lucy had her hand around Edmund's the whole time.

***

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
